User blog:FireStar97/FireStar97 News: Another BIONICLE Movie Planned!!
Hey there my friends of the CBW!! Here's FireStar97 News with the anouncment of another BIONICLE movie, The Road Not Taken! The Road Not Taken Being an absolute fan of the story written by Saya Moonshadow, this idea popped up in my head (a lot of ideas do...) and I asked her if it was okay. And she was so happy that I wanted to make a movie about the story and she agreed. Now the movie is set ten years after the events of Web of Shadows. Instead of awaking the Matoran by sacrificing their Toa Powers, the Toa Metru still live on Metru Nui and the Matoran are awake without the loss of their memory. Vakama is banished by Turaga Dume for betraying Metru Nui in the events of the third BIONICLE movie. Ten years later, The Dark Hunters and Xia unite to wage a war against Metru Nui. Dume has no other option but to turn to the fallen League of Six Kingdoms for help... Voices I'm in need of some voice actors and voice actresses. So if you know anyone that is suitable for some characters then let me know and also, try auditioning for some roles great people of CBW!! Characters *Vakama - *Nokama - PrincessRil *Pridak - *The Shadowed One - FireStar97 *Queen Tsuyayaka - TBA *Nuju - FireStar97 *Matau - TBA *Onewa - Toa Jalokim *Whenua - TBA *Mano - *Shay - PrincessRil *Malvado - FireStar97 *Siahta - PrincessRil *Shinoda - Toa Jalokim *King Ryoku - TBA *Queen Yulia - TBA *Ehlek - TBA *Naterada/Natay - TBA *Turaga Dume - FireStar97 *Takadox - *Kalmah - TBA *Carapar - TBA *Mantax - TBA *Princess Kiku - TBA *Amphibax - TBA *Savage - FireStar97 *Voël - FireStar97 *Zaktan - TBA *Vezok - TBA *Hakkan - BIOCHRON Mata *Thok - TBA *Mimic - TBA *The Kanohi Dragon - FireStar97 *Skyde-Trofastian Soldiers - FireStar97, TBA *Ancient - TBA *Lariska - TBA *Brutaka - *Firedracax - TBA *Araya - TBA *Zigo - TBA *Befara - TBA *Botar - TBA *Mkeka - FireStar97 *Vanisher - TBA *Icarax - TBA *Dark Hunters - FireStar97, TBA *Matoran - FireStar97, TBA *Toa Lhikan (in flashbacks) - TBA *Vortixx - TBA *Rahi - FireStar97 Character Discriptions So as you can see there're still a lot of slots to fill (I think I've said this before...) *Queen Tsuyayaka: She's the queen of Xia. She's a sadistic Vortixx (well they all are...), that's not so good at speaking the Matoran language. *Mano: Mano is a male Vortixx who fled Xia and became a Dark Hunter. *Shay: She's a Lightning Toa, turned Dark Hunter. *Siahta: Siatha is a shy Toa of Telekinesis. She also came to be a Dark Hunter but that'll be explained in the movie. *Shinoda: A psychotic mass murdering Dark Hunter. A former Toa of Fire that killed his team mates for fun. He's an excellent swords man. (Black with red colorscheme and viscious looking) *King Ryoku: He's the king of an island called Skyde-Trofast. He's a very cheerfull being and a little bit on the crazy side. He's one of Dume's best friends. *Queen Yulia: She's Ryoku's wife. She actually doesn't show that she cares for her husband. She's a very skilled fighter and a kinda take charge type. *Naterada/Natay: Naterada aka Natay is a Hordika with a very loud voice. She used to be on Lhikan's Toa team. (Orange colorscheme) *Princess Kiku: She's Ryoku and Yulia's daughter. She's very young and a cheerfull being like her father. *Amphibax: Amphibax's a Dark Hunter and former member of Ehlek's army. He's a very cunning character. *Firedracax: He's a Dark Hunter. He's an absolute jerk and a follower of Shinoda. *Araya: She was Amphibax's wife but she had an affair with Ehlek when he was still a king. Ehlek discribes her as the most beautiful woman in the world. *Zigo: Zigo was Siatha's father and member of Shinoda's former Toa team. *Befara: Befara was Siatha's mother and member of Shinoda's former Toa team. Character Designs Like with the BIONICLE: Waters of Darkness movie. The characters will be revamped sets. I wil also open a MOC contest for the fanon characters. NOTES *Filming for the movie will commence in Spring, 2014. *The screenplay will be written by FireStar97 and Artek the crazy one. *The film will have the score of the original BIONICLE Trilogy by Nathan Furst. It will also feature some additional music by Trevor Rabin. *I hope that you all want to participate in this project. *Have a nice day... This was FireStar97 News (again....)! Firestar OUT! Category:Blog posts